Adios querido , mi querido Chevy
by roci kimberly cullen
Summary: como 'murio' el carro de bella.edward que paso ,amor escucha lo siento no se como decirte esto pero tu carro murio pero es por causa natural...¡ustedes me van a pagar por lo que hicieron a mi chevy¡ ...rose me ayudas a tomar vengansa?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicos soy nueva en fanfiction ojala les guste esta loca idea y dejen review **_

_**Situado en el inicio de amanecer**_

_En el hermoso planeta alienígena ehh perdón Forks donde todos los días es nublado y todo es verde y …. Bueno son las 8.00 am y Bella se despierta._

_BELLA POV:_

_Sentí que alguien me acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla mi nariz mi cabeza y luego bajaban por mi cuello y no quise despertar o mejor dicho abrir mis ojos ya que despierta estaba desde que sentí esas deliciosas caricias. Pero me susurraron en el oído sé que estas despierta Bella durmiente._

_Luego me dieron un suave beso en los labios y como siempre me deje llevar empezó con Edward como siempre con mucho cuidado mi corazón palpitaba desbocado luego sus labios se volvieron más insistentes y lo sentí como cisque buscara el perdón de ellos pero no me importo luego ya hablaría sobre eso con Edward por ahora quería que me siguiese besando , Edward como nunca presiono su cuerpo contra el mío y me apretó fuertemente contra el pero como dice el dicho que todo lo bueno se acaba me dejo de besar y con su aterciopelada voz me dijo :_

_Buenos días bella-_

_Si que son buenos-respondí y recordé que hoy iba a hablar de `algo importante con Alice ' así que rápidamente me fui a darme una ducha y cambiarme después de eso entre a mi cuarto y vi a Edward recostado viendo algunas fotos que me tome con la cámara que me regalaron._

_Hola Edward que ves-le dije_

_Tus fotos con tu chevy parece que de verdad quieres ese carro-dijo y parecía arrepentido_

_Claro como no querer a mi primer carro si es tan bonito y ese color , mi carro tiene mucha personalidad y no te atrevas a reírte de mi carro-le advertí-ya que tiene suficientes años como para ser el abuelo del tuyo-le dije_

_Claro amor –me respondió pero me pareció ver que decía algo por lo bajo_

_Vamos a que tomes algo de desayuno-me dijo-si quieres te puedo preparar algo me dijo tímidamente_

_O NO yo me lo preparo no te molestes –me apresure a agregar _

_Pero amor te prometo que e mejorado-_

_No de todas maneras solo voy a tomar yogurt con ojuelas nada de otro mundo-_

_Bajamos agarrados de la mano ya que Charlie no estaba se abia ido a la comisaria temprano hoy mientras yo trataba de no recordar el día en que edward casi me envenenna con su ´deliciosa comida´´ pero eso ya es otra historia ya que recode que edward estaba algo culpable y lo menos que quería era volver a ver a los cara pálida de los viejos y achacosos vulturies_

_Mientras me servía el yogurt y me sentaba en la mesa le pregunte _

_Edward dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Te noto culpable –_

_Me miro algo consternado y dijo-no se a que te refieres yo estoy bien y me mostro esa sonrisa torcida que me quita el aliento y me le quede viendo hipnotizada _

_Termina tu desayuno parece que alice aller estuvo muy impaciente. _

_Termine de desayunar subi al baño me lave los dientes me puse una casaca muy bonita de color marron que hacia según alice juego con mis ojos pelo resaltaba mi figura y no se que mas ya que deje de escucharla a la cuarta frase ._

_Baje y mi adorable prometido me esperba . aun asi esa palabra me diera escalofríos ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea _

_Vamos?- si claro vamos en mi chevy si amor' –le dije_

_Claro es que … - _

_No edward ni lo pienses yo voy en mi carro y yo manejo no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a convencer como siempre asi que vamos –dije ya saliendo de la casa con mis llaves edward como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta el entro y cuando gire la llave en el contacto apenas se ollo un leve 'chic' y nada mas volvi a atender desconcertada pero estaves ya no dije nada _

_Edward me dijo lo siento amor al parecer tu carro ya no funciona … yo no sabia como decírtelo pues alice tuvo una visión anoche donde ya no funcionaba y pues me dijo que lo mas recomendable era que tu misma te dieras cuenta-_

_Creo que en ese momento me ubieran dicho cualquier cosa y yo no abria reaccionado claro a menos que me digan ´´bella te convierto en vampira ahora´´ pero como no me dijeron nada solo un – lo siento amor-_

_Senti algunas ganas de llorar pero no podía echarle la culpa edward el parecía tan sincero lo único que atine a decir fue -¿cocomo fue que murió?-_

_No lo se parece que ayer cuando venias de la nuestra casa era su ultima salida , pero te aseguro que murió por causas naturales. _

_Aja fue lo único que dije-._

_EDWARD POV:_

_No lo puedo creer estoy asiendo llorar a bella y todo por dejarme influenciar por emmet y alice _

_FLASHBACK:_

_Wuau edward tienes que darle este bebe a bella es justo lo que necesita-dijo emmet_

_Si hermanito tiene toda la razón-agrego alice_

_Alice cuanto tiempo le falta para morir ala carcocha de bella-dijo emmet el y sus pensamientos eran iguales ._

_Alice se concentro y pude ver lo que ella vio su ´´carro´´ muriendo un año después de nuestro matrimonio ay que lindo suena la palabra nuestro matrimonio o no espera un año después de nuestro matrimonio o no ni hablar tengo que ver una forma de cambiar eso locos anormales comparta información con lo normales .-protesto emmet _

_Lo que pasa emmy es qu el ´´carro´´ de bella va a morir 1 año depues que se casen ._

_¿¡que un año después que se casen acaso están locos tenemos que hacer algo no lo podemos permitir tenemos que hacer esperen voy a pensar –_

_Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – emmet vas a pensar _

_Callense lei sus pensamientos y lo vi al igual que alice rosalie, jasper,aliceémmety yo dañando el motor del carro_

_Emmet eres un genio dijo alice dando saltitos por toda la casa emmet porfin se te puede decir cullen completamente _

_Si eso ya lo sabia y para tu información soy mas cullen que ustedes ya?-pero que fue lo que pensé pensó el?_

_TE Imaginaste rompiendo el motor del carro de bella –le dije_

_A fue eso si ya lo sabia siesque yo tengo la inteligencia de Alberge einte y cellar el viejo_

_Emmet es cesar vallejo y Albert Einstein le dije sisi como digas Eddy me dijo –_

_Bueno nos vemos en la noche ed me tengo que ir a comprar ropa para desarmar el coche y asi fue como en la noche nos disfrazamos de negro y con unas rayas negras en la cara para malograr el carro de mi bella y lo peor de todo es que yo también ayude y pue ahora me siento culpable muy culpable _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_Aunque creo que no fue tanto una influenza a y también rosalie no ayudo ella solo vio ya que le abia agarrado un gran Cariño a bella y ella no aptobaba eso_

_Bueno entonces creo que me tendras que llevar a tu casa no? Corriendo supongo _

_Si mi amor yo te llevo le dije bajando del auto _

_La vos de bella estaba cargada de dolor y justamente hoy vi el amor que le tenia a esa carcocha al ver todas esas fotas ._

_Mientras nos acecabamos a la casa lei los pensamientos de alice y de la familia tratando de ver cual será la reccion de bella al ver su nuevo merces guardian llegamos a la casa y el carro estaba fuera con todo su explendor y alice le había puesto un lazo grande encima _

_¡que es esto ¡-grito bella y todo se mordían la lengua por no reírse _

_a-a-mor es t-t-u carro nue-vo le dije algo temeroso _

_no no non no ni lo pienses edward antoni masen culllen yo no voy a usare ese carro ._

_después de una grancharla y encerio larga nos adentramos a la casa bella estaba pensativa cuando se paro de golpe del sofá y dijo tu –señalandome-ustedes me an engañado mi carro murió por su culpa ¿no es asi?_

_Bella amor –empecé a decir cuando rosalie me corto y dijo _

_Bella querida todos ellos fueron menos yo -dijo quiñandole un ojo ya sabes a claro menos Carlisle y esme _

_Ustedes dijo señalándonos me las van a pagar tarde o temprano y no estare sola wuajajajaja van a pagar la muerte de mi carro de mi monumento de mi chevy._

_La verdad si me dio miedo y tome sus palabras en serio _

_Cuídense que ninguno de ustedes se salva nos dijo_

_Rose me ayudarías ? _

_Claro veras querida que nos vamos a divertir _

_O por dios estamos muertos bueno ya estamos muertos pero ellas nos van a volver a matar y yo no era el ujnico que tenia esos pensamientos todos pensaban igual y Carlisle reia interiormente y me dijo cuídense que eso es para que les tenga miedo y mientras jasper nos aumentaba el miedo sentí como todo se me ponía la piuel de galina a esperar que es lo que mi prometida y esa rubia loca tenia planeado para mi y mis hermanos _

_Y duende te lo advierto no intentes ver nuestro futuro que va ser peor-dijo rosalie y bella le siguió con una risa mucho mas malebola que Jack el exterminador_

_¿vamos rose? tenemos que planear una venganza_

_**Que dicen me meresco un reviews un favorito porfas soy nuva aquí en fanfiction y es mi primera historia porfas déjenme un reviewsw y déjenme si quieren que aga la secuela con la venganza de bella.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE _

Amigas muchas graciasa:

Namikaze yuki , kariana 18, silesia,flop Cullen ,Arabella falivene , poppy , eliibellycullen , anoni , camuchi Sakura , alice v Greene masen Cullen….

Gracias chicas por todos sus reviews y sus mensajes tan alentadores voy a actualisar la venganza pero en otro fic porque van a ser cuatro o cinco capis mas va a ser un Edward bella pero en relidad va a ser un rose y bella va a ser de humor y romance

Busquenlo como :

Personajes: Edward y bella

Genero: humor y romance

La secuela se va a llamar venganza por mi chevy o algo asi nos leemos…

Mil gracias por sus reviews


End file.
